A Choice of Weapon
by Exploding Dandelion
Summary: The fact that she got to choose her own was surprising. The fact that she chose the one she did made for a mischievous Raphael, a flustered Donatello, and an all too knowing Splinter. So what if Donnie had offered to train with her? Like she said, all her other reasons were just as valid. 2012 universe, slight shipping.


_**Hello! Another small one-shot to pass the time before more updates and stories. I'm really excited for next Friday, when the new episodes start again. I'm glad for the new day and time, as this will make it much easier to catch the episodes. And I'm really excited for the one coming up.**_

_**Anyway, this is based in the 2012 universe. Hints at Apriltello (I think that's what it's called these days). And it was entirely spawned from the fact that the April figure comes with-well, I'm sure you can guess it at the end. **_

_**Thank you for checking out my story!**_

* * *

"I can't believe this," Raphael said, watching April and Splinter as they exchanged soft practice blows in the training room. Raphael sat with one leg curled toward him, the other stretched out with an ice pack resting on the ankle. A scowl marred his face and he studied his teacher and friend with dull eyes. "Stuck here while everyone else is on patrol."

April threw a punch that bounced off Splinter's open palm, breathing heavy from the hour-long practice session. Splinter's gaze shifted to his son, a small smile on his face. "Perhaps if you had told Donatello of your ailment sooner, he could have treated it before it came to this point."

Raph sighed, looking toward the floor. His ankle had screamed at him for the past few days after a particularly violent run-in with the Kraang, but he had done his best to hide it. He'd hoped that his ankle would simply heal itself, rather than swell three times its normal size.

Now he was stuck at home for at least five days, and only because Splinter had managed to convince Donatello that it wasn't as serious as it appeared. Donatello had pressed for a week or more, even with threats of a headlock.

"It's not that bad! At least we can hang out for a change. Just us three." April paused for breath and grinned at him, hair falling in front of her face. Her ponytail was sagging and sweat left her cheeks rosy and bright. Raphael smirked, knowing one turtle who would have loved to hear that from her.

"And you'll be able to see April choose her personal weapon." April and Raph's eyes widened at this, April's hands flying to her mouth to stifle a squeal. Splinter smiled at her reaction, turning to the numerous weapons hung and set on the walls. Raphael shook his head, also looking toward the weapon collection.

"Sensei..." Raphael started, but Splinter shook his head.

"It's all right, Raphael. April is well past the age in which I would have chosen her weapon for her Besides-" he looked toward April as she approached the nearest weapon rack, meeting her eyes, "-I have no doubt that she'll know to look within herself to make the proper choice."

April's lips parted at this and Raphael tilted his head at the knowing glint in his father's eyes. April eventually nodded, steeling her gaze and looking toward the weapons again. Raphael sat a little straighter as she moved along the weapons. April bit her lip, pausing at some weapons and completely passing others. The morning star didn't even get a glance.

Raphael's head perked up when he heard the low thrum of voices and thuds of footsteps. Splinter turned his head as well but said nothing. April didn't seem to notice, fingers sliding along the steel of a katana. One set of footsteps grew louder with each passing second, and Raph's eyes slid toward the door.

Raph scooted his way toward the entrance of the training room, watching from the corner of his eye as a shadow fell on the door. A tall, thin frame and the end of a staff told him exactly who it was. He shook his head and raised his hand at the shadow, rolling his eyes when it tilted his head but obediently stayed outside.

Eyes returning to April, he watched as she made another round with the weapons, her face scrunched up in concentration. Splinter locked eyes with Raph for a half second before Raph cleared his throat. "Gonna take all evening there?"

"Shush." April waved her hand at him, passing a pair of sais with a lingering glance.

Raph sighed. "Well, how do you fight so far? Are you really aggressive with your attacks? Fast or slow? I mean, you have to think about that too. Trust me, Leo blathers on about it often enough." April only nodded, not offering Raph any answers. Splinter chuckled but nodded at his son, eyes briefly resting on the shadow still waiting at the doorway. The head tilted from side to side, moving to its own beat.

April hummed and both sets of eyes snapped to her. Raph rose an eye ridge and said in a flat tone,

"Really? A bo staff?"

The shadow in the doorway jumped and froze, and Raph had to resist a snicker.

"Now, now, Raphael. If April wishes to wield a staff, there is nothing wrong with that choice."

"Well, sure. But a staff?" Raphael chuckled, eyes mischievous. "I don't know how long she'd really last."

Splinter narrowed his eyes but April acted before he could. She tightened her grip on the staff, pulling up memories of Donatello with his: where he held it, what stance he took, how far his feet were when he swung. She looked Raphael in the eye and swung the staff, stopping it near Raphael's neck in a loud rush of air. Her ankles ached and she could already feel where she moved wrong, but Raph's eyes were wide. She took a deep breath, smiling a bit.

"This is definitely the best choice for me," she said breathlessly. Relaxing her stance, she held the staff loosely in one hand, looking at it fondly. "I mean...it's reliable. Sturdy. You have to think of creative ways to use it, in all sorts of situations. No one would expect it to do a lot of damage, so when you know how to use it, you've got surprise on your side."

April's eyes glazed over, losing herself in her explanation. "From what I've seen and how Master Splinter and Donatello explained it, it's perfect for defense too. And it's not lethal unless it needs to be. It's always been there for me and... It just feels right. Like it's the best choice."

April's cheeks flushed but she remained firm, chest swelling. "Like it's the only choice."

Raphael stared at her for a few moments before putting his hands in the air and shrugging. "All right, all right. You win. No need to go all speechy on me." Raph's eyes softened a fraction and he smiled. "Still...it'd make training with Don a whole lot easier, wouldn't it?"

Her cheeks darkened even more and she looked away. "So? My other reasons are still valid. I _want _to know how to use this weapon."

"It is fine to be inspired by those around you," Splinter said, walking up to April and placing a hand on her shoulder. "To want to understand the tools through which they help others is noble in and of itself. And if you're sure..."

April looked down at the staff, eyes warming. She met Splinter's eyes again and nodded. "More than sure. _Sensei_."

Raphael glanced at the doorway, blinking at how tight and stiff the shadow managed to look. Shaking his head, Raph pushed himself up, putting as little pressure as he could on the pained ankle. The thump of the ice pack startled April and the shadow but Raph just called over his shoulder, "I think I heard the guys come in. Be back in a sec."

He slid out of the room as quickly as he could, looking Donatello up and down. Don now held his own staff in his hands, staring at it in an odd sort of way. Raph sighed and Don's eyes flickered to him. "You look like some lost dog. Just be happy it means so much to her. And maybe head in already?" Donnie's eyes widened and Raph growled. "Come on, brainiac. You're supposed to be the smart turtle, so put two and two together."

Don glared at Raph but the red-banded turtle just walked straight past his brother. "You better be heading toward the couch with that ankle!" Don shouted down the hall. Raph just waved at him before disappearing around the corner. He swallowed and eventually walked into the training room, his shout now preventing any escape.

Splinter and April's eyes both swiveled to Donnie. Don gulped, his father's eyes a little too knowing for his tastes. April's eyes lit up though and she held the staff in front of her, grinning wide. She stumbled a bit when the staff caught on the floor, but couldn't stop smiling.

"Guess who got to choose a weapon to specialize in?"

Donnie's heart jumped and he licked his lips, smiling. "You?"

"What gave it away?" she asked, giving him an exaggerated glare.

"For now though," Splinter said, drawing both their gazes, "I think it would be best for you to use a smaller, practice bo staff." Splinter studied April and the six-foot staff, suppressing a smile. "It will be much easier for you to handle."

April chuckled, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "I guess this one is a little tall for me." She turned back to Donatello, still smiling. "Hope you're willing to teach me."

Donatello swallowed again and nodded, mouth too dry to form a coherent sentence. He took a deep breath, trying to speak through his racing heart. "O-of course, April! I mean, if you really want me to teach you. And train with you! It'd be great to spend time w-with you in-I mean, training with you-"

April laughed, hiding it behind her hand. "Just say yes."

Don coughed into his hand and nodded. "Yes, I'd love to teach you how to wield the Bo staff." Don's eyes met his father's for a moment and he nodded at his son. Don watched as April placed the staff back on the rack, and she cheered when Splinter said he'd fetch a shorter staff so they could begin right away.

Donatello smiled as April began to ask about where to start, her words leaving his heart skipping.


End file.
